King's Possession
by Lily Violet Oak
Summary: A story of King Vegeta and the slave girl he falls in love with, but can she ever love him? Takes place before the birth of Prince Vegeta. Old summary sucked, so I changed it. Please RR! My first fic ever!
1. Loss

            **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters (although I wish Vegeta was mine). *sigh* Oh well.**

**          Chapter One  ---  Loss**

**          The girl screamed as strong arms held her tightly from behind, screamed as she was forced to watch her father murdered before her eyes. A glint of metal, the sun's rays hitting the soldier's sword, and then… her beloved father's head hitting the ground, his body following it a moment later.**

**          She sagged in her captors' arms, falling to the ground and retching as her body quaked with sobs. And the smell! That horrible stench of fresh blood. Her father's blood.**

**          When she'd emptied her stomach, she looked up, but avoided the sight directly in front of her. Where were the other villagers? Were they alive? And her brothers? She couldn't see them anywhere, only those damned soldiers wherever she looked!**

**          "Get up, girl!" one of the two soldiers holding her said sharply as he and his partner yanked her upright.**

**          "Let go of me!" she screamed, fighting to free herself. "You will pay! You murderers! You killed my father!"**

**          They laughed at her. "You stupid girl! Your father was a traitor to the king! He died a traitor's death!" the taller one sneered.**

**          "No! He wasn't a traitor!" she cried. "He was a _great_ man! Your king is a traitor—to his people!"**

**          The tall soldier backhanded her. She fell back against the other man. But she refused to cry. She glared back at her attacker defiantly.**

**          "You speak treason, wench!" the man who'd hit her said. "King Vegeta is your king as well as ours. You will learn respect!"**

**          "I will _never_ respect a king who murders his own people!" the girl spat. "You can go ahead and kill me too, because I will never serve _that_ man!"**

**          She hoped they'd kill her quickly. She'd heard terrible stories about what soldiers did to girls and women they'd captured. She'd rather die than let them violate her that way.**

**          She could tell that the taller man was about to hit her again, but the shorter one shook his head. "Never mind. She'll learn soon enough what happens to people who defy the king. It'll be a shame, though, to see such a beautiful creature die…" He ran one finger down her cheek gently. She tried to bite him, but he pulled his hand away fast and laughed again.**

**          "She's a wildcat, this one," he said, chuckling. "You think we can get her to the palace without killing her first?"**

**          "Come on, Caro, this is no time for fooling around. The king expects us back right away. We'll put her with the other captives." The tall man turned suddenly and called to another soldier. "Hey, Matoro, make sure you bring the traitor's head! His Majesty wants it as a souvenir!"**

**          "Yes, sir!"**

**          The girl felt like throwing up again. How could they talk about her father that way? Her father, the kindest man she'd ever known, so unlike most Saiyan men. The man who'd raised her after her mother died giving birth to her, the man who'd taught her, cared for her, loved her. How could she go on without him? She couldn't! She was glad she was going to be killed. But there was just one thing she wanted to do before she died.**

**          She wanted to see King Vegeta face to face.**

**          And she wanted to kill him. **


	2. The King

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I never will. If I did it wouldn't be any good.**

**Author's note: I apologize in advance for all the stupid names in this story, but I figured it was better to work on the actual story rather than take a long time trying to think up a bunch of cool Saiyan names. So, I'm sorry! Please don't hold it against me!**

**          Chapter Two – The King**

**          King Vegeta stood at the window in his personal bedchamber, looking out over his vast kingdom. He was king of this entire planet, and yet, at times like this, he would like nothing better than to just blow the whole thing up. The capital city was beautiful, but beyond that, most of the planet Vegeta was a wasteland, as lifeless as its king felt right now. Once it had been a lush green paradise. When had it changed so much? Why hadn't he noticed?**

**          There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" snapped Vegeta, turning toward the door. His messenger stepped in, came forward and bowed.**

**          "Sire, I have come to inform you that Princess Khali has given birth to a daughter. Both mother and child are doing well. The infant has an average power level, but it could go up a lot as she gets older."**

**          The king sighed. "Another daughter."**

**          "I wouldn't worry, Your Majesty. You will have a son soon enough. Don't forget, young Seri will deliver in two months' time. You may get your heir sooner than you think."**

**          "Don't patronize me, Unya!" Vegeta said sharply. "I already have eight daughters, including the brat born today! I need a son! I can't leave my people without a king when I die!"**

**          "Sire, you're still young. You have many years—" Unya began.**

**          "Oh, shut up, Unya! Get out of my sight!" the angry king ordered. The other man hastily bowed and left.**

**          Vegeta slammed his fist on the windowsill. Another girl! Why, with all of the women in his harem, did he not have a son yet? Was there something wrong with _him? Would he ever have the son he wanted so badly?_**

**          They'd shoved her, bound hand and foot, into one of their transports, to take her back to the palace. There were other captured villagers in the cargo hold with her, but it was so dark she couldn't tell who was there and who was missing, and the two soldiers who had captured her had gagged her too, so she couldn't call out to her fellow captives either. She didn't want to think about her two older brothers. The king had ordered her father dead, and apparently _her too, so what would he do to her brothers? If they weren't dead already!_**

**          Rubaga, her eldest brother. He had just turned eighteen. He'd been married, with a son, but his wife and baby had been killed last year in a raid by outlaws. Ever since then he'd always had a certain sadness about him, though he still made sure he always had time for his little sister.**

**          And then there was Clova. He was sixteen and full of life. He was always telling his sister how he was going to become the strongest fighter ever, and the raiders and soldiers and anybody else who threatened their family would be sorry. He was convinced that _he_ would become the legendary Super Saiyan. The rest of the family laughed at him, but he kept training, saying, "Someday, I will be great. You'll see."**

**          She smiled inwardly at the memories of her brothers. Then she thought, _they might already be dead! Tears filled her eyes, but she forced them back._**

**          _No! I can't let myself think that! Revenge, just think of revenge!_**

**          That worked, and for the remainder of the ride to the palace, she kept herself fueled by her anger and hate.**

**          King _Vegeta, _she thought scornfully, _you'll be sorry for what you've done! If I have to die trying, I will make you pay!_**

****

**          Finally the transport reached the royal palace. The doors were thrown open, and the girl, along with the other villagers, blinked and tried to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness.**

**          "Come on, you!" Caro, the shorter of her two captors from before, yanked her out of the transport. She fell to the ground; her legs were still bound together.**

**          "Get _up_!" Caro kicked at her viciously. She yelped in pain without meaning to. She couldn't get up, so he grabbed her and jerked her back up so she was standing.**

**          The tall man had come over to them while this was going on, and now he took hold of her too. "You can't even handle one young girl, Caro? It's a good thing I'm around, isn't it? Let's get all these new slaves into the palace, men! The king will want to inspect them and choose which ones to keep, and which ones will go to auction. And I know he'll want to deal with _you personally," he added softly to the shocked girl._**

**          Slaves? They were all going to be slaves? No. They weren't _all going to be slaves. _She_ was going to die. All because her father hadn't given in to the king's demands. _Father, I know you were just doing what you felt was right, but… I wish you'd thought about what would happen to you, and to all of us,_ she thought. _I wish you were here to protect me now. I'm scared, but I won't let _them__ know that. I'll make you proud, Father. I'll show them what our family can do!_**

**          That little pep talk to herself finished, the girl steeled herself as she was led to the palace doors, and prepared to meet her enemy.**


	3. Slave

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Dragonball Z.**

**          Chapter Three—Slave**

**          "Sire, here is the daughter of the traitor Braca," said one of the guards that dragged her forward. "His two sons were, _unfortunately_, killed in the battle," the man added with a grin.**

**          Her head snapped up. Killed?! Her brothers? She'd known all along that they were probably dead, but without hearing it, she'd been able to pretend they were safe and well somewhere. Now, to hear it, to find out she had no one left in this world…**

**          "No!!" she screamed, struggling to get away from the men who held her. "Murderers!" Her gaze went to the king, seated on his throne. "_You! This is all _your_ doing! You ordered my father's death, and my brothers' deaths! You've even ordered _me_ to be killed! You just had me brought here so you could watch me die! You're no king! You're a monster!"_**

**          Someone hit her from behind, knocking her to the ground. "How dare you speak to the king that way, traitorous wench!" one of the guards said. She tried to struggle to her feet, but they pushed her back down, pressing her forehead to the cold marble floor. "Bow before your king!"**

**          "Let her up." King Vegeta's voice was deep and commanding. "Bring her to me."**

**          She felt herself lifted up and dragged to where the king sat.**

**          "Look at me, girl," he ordered.**

**          She lifted her head and glared with hatred at him.**

**          Vegeta gasped softly. "Blue eyes…" he murmured. Nearly all Saiyans had dark eyes, but hers were the color of the sky. He'd never seen a Saiyan with eyes that color before.**

**          He quickly composed himself. "What is your name, girl?"**

**          "Taita," she said, scowling.**

**          "Taita," he repeated. "A fitting name for one as beautiful as you. How old are you?"**

**          "I was fifteen last month. I don't know why you're so interested in knowing all of this, though, _Sire_," she said scornfully. "Obviously you didn't bother to learn about my father or brothers before you had them killed. If you had, you'd have known that my father was a peaceful man who never hurt anyone. You would know that my brother Rubaga was gentle and kind, and that he loved this planet of ours with all his heart, even though _I_ always thought it was a stinking desolate rock corrupted by bad rulers! You'd know that my brother Clova was barely even a man! He wanted so much out of life, and you took that life from him. He was only sixteen! How dare you try to talk to me as if you care about the names and ages of the people you kill?"**

**          Vegeta was looking at Taita with interest. "Are you through?" he asked calmly.**

**          She opened her mouth, but was too shocked to say any more. She nodded dumbly.**

**          "Good." The king rose and stepped up to her so he now stood over her. She shivered a little despite herself. He reached out and cupped her chin in one hand, lifting her face and forcing her to meet his gaze.**

**          "So beautiful," he whispered. "Such lovely eyes. And a little wild too. I'm not sure I should kill something so exquisite."**

**          "_Let me go," Taita said quietly through clenched teeth. She tried to pull away from his touch, but his grip tightened and she gasped from the sudden pain in her face._**

**          "You are a wildcat, I can tell," King Vegeta said, still keeping his voice low. "But that's part of the fun, the challenge. I think I will not have you executed after all."**

**          She sighed, half from relief, half fear.**

**          The king wasn't finished. "No, I won't kill you. I believe I will keep you instead."**

**          "_K-_keep_ me? As a…a slave?" Taita glared at him. "You will __not! I am a slave to no one, and especially not to you! You will have to kill me. I'll die before I serve you!" She finished by spitting in his face._**

**          A collective gasp rose from everyone present. No one could believe what the peasant girl had just done. Nobody could do such a thing and hope to live.**

**          A backhand across the face sent the girl flying along the floor. She sat up dizzily, tasting blood, and instinctively felt her cheek. There was a long gash that was dripping blood, the mark of one of the king's rings.**

**          Vegeta jerked Taita to her feet himself, pulling her close to him. She saw the rage in his eyes, and she was afraid, more afraid than she'd ever been in her life.**

**          "I know you were hoping I'd kill you," he hissed, "and ordinarily I would. But as I said, I intend to keep you, and I prefer my women alive."**

**          Taita gasped. His women? So that was what he wanted her for! This was worse than she ever could have imagined. She could deal with being executed, provided it was quick, and being someone's slave would be bad but bearable. But for her enemy, her family's killer, to take her to his bed…she wouldn't do it! She wouldn't! Her family's honor depended on her. She would _not dishonor their memory by allowing __that man to have her body!_**

**          Composing herself, Taita looked into Vegeta's eyes. "_Go to Hell_. I will never be your plaything."**

**          "I am going to Hell. I know this already, girl," he said in a soft, deadly voice. "You _will_ be mine. And I _will teach you obedience._**

**          "Take her away!" he ordered the guards. "Have the servants clean her up, and have her brought to me this evening." Turning back to her, he smiled. "I will see you tonight, little one. I hope you will be better behaved then. I'd hate to scar that pretty face—or body."**

**          Taita tried to lunge at Vegeta as the guards began to drag her away, but she couldn't reach him. He chuckled at her feeble attempts. The laughing king was the last thing she saw before they pulled her out of the room.  **


	4. Preparations

**Disclaimer: A terrible thing happened to me today. I realized I still don't own DBZ! So please do not sue me.**

**Okay, before I get started I have a few comments to make. First, when I uploaded the previous chapters all of my italics disappeared. I had used italics for thoughts and for emphasis of certain words and I didn't know they wouldn't show up when I posted my story. From now on, thoughts will be within single quotation marks, like 'this'. I'm not sure what to do with stressed words. Any suggestions are welcome. Also, a few times I had intended characters to trail off while talking or thinking and I put three period marks. That got changed too, so the first chapters are a little screwed up (and I'm aware I'm being obsessive), so I'm sorry!**

**Next, a couple messages.**

**Albinofrog88: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic and for being my very first reviewer! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. I'll do my best to make it interesting.**

**ShadowObscurity: Thanks so much for your review! I've been thinking this story was stupid and I should give up, but you think it's good? I'm so happy! In response to your questions, Bulma is not in this story. The King Vegeta here is the father of everybody's favorite Saiyan (okay, mine, anyway), and Prince Vegeta has not been born yet. I have changed my story summary to explain this now, because the old one sucked and didn't explain anything. Well, anyway, thank you and keep reading (please!). **

**Whew! And now, our feature presentation!**

**Chapter Four—Preparations**

**          Taita let the servant women bathe her and clean the cut on her cheek. When she was clean they dressed her in a thin white gown. She looked down at herself in shock.**

**          "This garment is nearly transparent! I can't wear something like this!" she cried.**

**          One of the women hid a smile. "You won't be wearing it very long, my lady. I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you."**

**          Taita glared. "You think I'm going to be the king's concubine! Well, I'm not! He can have any other woman he wants, but not me!"**

**          "You really don't have any choice, my lady," the servant replied. The women sat her down and began to fix her hair and put makeup on her. Taita didn't bother trying to talk to them anymore. She held the end of her tail in her hands, rubbing it against her cheek, a comfort technique she'd used when she was a young child. Stroking the soft brown fur of her tail had always calmed her in the past, and she hoped it would do the same now. She didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified. Very soon she'd be taken to King Vegeta, and then, well, she didn't want to think about it.**

**          "My lady?" One of the servants touched Taita's shoulder gently. Taita looked up at a girl not much older than herself.**

**          "Yes?" she whispered, unable to make her voice work properly.**

**          The servant girl kneeled in front of her. "Do you, um, do you know what to expect? Did your mother explain to you about men and women?"**

**          "My mother died when I was born, but my brother's wife told me those things, and I saw the animals in my village during mating season," Taita said, blushing.**

**          The other girl smiled. "Well, it's a bit different for people than for animals. You are a virgin, yes?"**

**          Taita nodded.**

**          "You will probably feel some pain the first time, but not much, and it is normal for a girl to bleed a little at first, so don't be afraid. You are used to blood, I'm sure, if you already get your monthly bleeding."**

**          Taita nodded again. She'd been experiencing that for the past two years.**

**          The servants had finished with her hair and makeup, and now they handed her a mirror. Taita gasped when she looked into it. A stranger stared back at her. Her eyes, naturally bright blue, looked even brighter, enhanced by the makeup she wore, and the women had done an excellent job concealing her cut, too. She could hardly see it.**

**          Her long, straight black hair had small braids intertwined with the rest, which was left straight so it hung, shining, down to the small of her back. Strands of pearls were woven through it all. She couldn't believe how beautiful these women had made her.**

**          The girl who had spoken kindly to her bent down to put on her feet a pair of white satin slippers with pearls sewn onto them. "There! You're all ready!" she said cheerfully. "My lady, you look like a princess! His Majesty the king won't know what hit him!"**

**          "Hush!" one of the older women scolded. "Do not speak that way of the king!" She turned to another servant who waited by the door. "Summon the guards. Tell them the girl is ready."**

**          The servant woman bowed and hurried away. She returned moments later with two guards. The men each took one of Taita's arms and led her out of the room. She looked back as they reached the doorway, and caught the eye of the young servant girl. The girl smiled at her and made the standard Saiyan gesture for 'good luck'. Taita smiled back, mouthing the words 'thank you'.**

**          And then she was on her way to King Vegeta's bedchamber. Her fear had not gone away, but she wasn't going to let it control her. The king might end up having her virginity, but that didn't mean she had to give it up without a fight. The servant girl had been right. The king would not know what hit him. **


	5. Lost Innocence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! Oh, except for my character Taita. Other than that, I own—you guessed it—nothing!**

**Once again, I'd like to thank ShadowObscurity and Albinofrog88 for your great feedback. Without you two I probably would have given up on this story. You guys are great! And an extra thanks to ShadowObscurity for your help with my type problem. It _did work, as you can see. And since you both are such loyal readers, I'm going to treat you to the following little scene, featuring me the psycho, and…well, just read on! And if you are offended by my use of your author names, feel free to tell me or, uh, I don't know, threaten my life or something._**

**SCENE:**

**Me: "First of all I want to say hello again and thank my legions of loyal fans." *crickets chirping* *a lone person coughs* *a tumbleweed rolls by* "Okay, okay, so I don't have a lot of fans, but--" *realizes room is now empty* "Dang."**

***door opens* Me: "Oh hey, it's you, Albinofrog88 and ShadowObscurity! I knew _you guys_ at least would show up!"**

**ShadowObscurity: "Sorry, forgot my hat."**

**Albinofrog88: "Oh, wait, this isn't"*insert name of some other fanfic* "Sorry if I got your hopes up."**

**Me: "Uh, that's okay. Well, if you two change your minds, you know where to find—" *door slams***

**Me: "…me." *I realize I'm alone with the crickets and tumbleweeds* "Aw, crap!"**

**END SCENE.**

**One more thing and then I'll shut up and get on with the story. If you find parts of this story which appear to be plot-holes or oversights on my part, or any details that don't make sense, well, there's a very good explanation for it: A wizard did it.**

**Chapter Five: Lost Innocence**

**          "Well, well, what do we have here?" King Vegeta said as he looked Taita over appreciatively. "This can't possibly be the same dirty peasant girl I saw earlier!"**

**          Taita bristled. She knew she should keep quiet, but she wasn't just going to stand there and be insulted. "_Dirty_? I most certainly was not dirty! How dare you—"**

**          He cut her off with a slap to the face. It left her cheek stinging, but she sensed that he hadn't been using much of his strength this time, as if his intention was not so much to hurt her as to give her a warning.**

**          "That quick tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble someday," the king said calmly. "You really must learn to control it, little one." He ran one finger gently down her cheek, chuckling lightly when she flinched at his touch.**

**          Vegeta dismissed his guards, and as much as Taita hated all of the soldiers and palace guards she'd encountered, she had to fight the urge to cling to them and beg them not to leave her alone with this man. When the doors had shut behind them, she turned back toward the king fearfully, and was startled to find him staring at her as if she were an alien he'd never seen before in his life. She instinctively put her arms over her small, barely concealed breasts, blushing at his penetrating gaze. _Why is he looking at me that way?_ She thought. _Am I so repulsive he can't believe what he's seeing?_**

**          Nothing could be further from the truth, however. Vegeta _was having difficulty believing what he was seeing, but for a very different reason. He had never seen a more beautiful woman, and he'd seen a lot of women in his life. If he hadn't known better, he'd have been convinced that it was a goddess who stood before him now, instead of a bold but frightened young girl._**

**          _How could this stunning creature have escaped the eyes of every man on the planet up until now? He thought. __On second thought, maybe she hasn't._**

**          "Girl!" Vegeta said sharply, making Taita jump. "Has any man touched you before now? And know that if you are not a virgin, I will be able to tell."**

**          "Of course not! I would not give away my virginity to just anybody!" Taita said indignantly.**

**          The king smiled. "I see. And am I 'just anybody'?"**

**          "You seem very sure of yourself, Your Majesty. Tell me, does it make you feel like a big man to take women against their will?"**

**          She fully expected to be hit again, but Vegeta seemed to ponder her question, stroking his goatee. "No, actually it's destroying my enemies that does that. My women's purpose is to insure my family line, although I admit the conception process _is_ quite enjoyable," he added with a sly smile.**

**          "_Your women?" Taita asked angrily._**

**          He nodded. "There are currently twenty-four women in my harem. Twenty-five including you, of course."**

**          Taita forced herself to disregard the last part. "And what gives you the idea that you own these women?"**

**          "The fact that I _do_ own them."**

**          She had no reply to that.**

**          Vegeta sighed. "I'm bored with talking." He unfastened the clasps of his cape, letting it fall, then scooped Taita up and set her on the huge bed before she even realized what was happening. He straddled her body, one knee on each side of her, effectively preventing any escape, and began to remove his clothes.**

**          Taita started to panic, her terror growing by the second. The king got off of her long enough to take off his pants, but she couldn't run. She knew there was nowhere to hide, and even if there was, she was paralyzed with fear when she saw his already stiffening manhood. _Oh, gods, I didn't know it would be so big!_ She thought. _What am I going to do? There was little she __could do, she knew. He was much stronger physically than she was._**

**          When Vegeta had finished with his clothes he started on Taita's. She didn't protest when he removed her shoes and dropped them onto the floor. He gently pulled her thin dress off of her, though she tried to hold it on.**

**          "Gods, you are beautiful," he murmured, his eyes roaming over her naked body. He stroked her hair, and then bent down closer to her. Taita seized her opportunity when he put a hand on either side of her face to kiss her. She turned her head and bit his right hand as hard as she could. Vegeta swore and jerked his hand away. He cradled it in his other hand for a few seconds, noticing the girl had drawn blood. Then he smiled at Taita.**

**          "You _are_ feisty! I like my women a little wild, so I'll let it slide this time. But that's the last one. I am not an infinitely patient man, and you would try even a god's patience!"**

**          "If you will just set me free, Your Majesty, I will not bother you ever again," Taita said desperately.**

**          "You _do_ bother me, but I'm sure you will be worth it," the king replied. He reached down and his hand found the place she'd never allowed a man to touch. Anger replaced fear, and Taita did the only thing she could think of. She raked her sharp fingernails over his back, his chest, his neck, and even his face. A feeling of deep satisfaction came over her when he gave a cry of pain as she clawed at his face and drew more blood. He grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands.**

**          "I warned you," the furious king said through clenched teeth. "You are going to pay dearly for that. You will learn your place right now." Having said that, he took the girl by force, abandoning any gentleness, and not caring who heard her screams.      **


	6. A Real Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**First, the usual notes:**

**Albinofrog88: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the scene at the beginning, and I'm very glad you liked the chapter. That was the hardest to write so far, and I was worried about how it would be received by my readers. You really made me feel better, and I'll keep writing as long as I know someone out there is enjoying my story.**

**ShadowObscurity: Thanks again! You're so great for sticking with me! I'm sorry to hear about your hat, but I'll buy you a new one when Akira Toriyama buys my story to make into a DBZ special. (Yeah, right, _that's_ gonna happen!) Let me know if you catch that evil crow! And I'd really hate for you to "seek and destroy", so I guess I'll keep writing. Not that I'm scared, of course! *looking around fearfully* Nope, not scared! But just in case, here's the next chapter.**

**And remember: when in doubt, a wizard did it.**

**Chapter Six—A Real Friend**

**          Taita sat in the gardens of the palace harem, under a huge shade tree. She couldn't believe such beauty could exist in such an evil place, but she was grateful for the trees and flowers nonetheless. In her village there were few trees and even fewer flowers, and those that had grown there were not pretty and colorful like these. _I could use a little beauty right now,_ she thought with a sigh.**

**          It had been a week since she'd been brought to the palace, and King Vegeta had summoned her to his bed every night. Although none of the past nights had been as terrible as the first, each time was still painful, and she was given no time to heal. She had continued to fight the king at first, but by the fourth day Taita had stopped struggling altogether. It was better that way, she decided. Her body was already bruised and sore. There was no reason to make it worse.**

**          She'd been given a room of her own in the harem, and she was free to do what she wished during the day. _Well, not exactly,_ Taita thought ruefully. _What I wish is to leave this place, but I can never do that now._ The harem was closely guarded, both by female guards and castrated male slaves. The men were not Saiyans, but Taita didn't know what planet they were from. She'd never even seen a person who wasn't a Saiyan before last week. Everything in her world had changed so much in the course of one fateful day! Would her life ever be her own again?**

**          Taita's head went up at the sound of shrieks and giggles coming from the other end of the gardens. Three chubby toddlers chased each other through the flowers while their mothers watched them lazily, chatting together at the edge of a pond. Taita smiled as she watched the little girls play, but her smile faded when she realized the mothers were looking at her and whispering among themselves. Her cheeks burning, she looked away quickly.**

**          _I could endure being the king's concubine if only I had someone I could talk to! Taita thought. __But I have no one here! All of the women had avoided her, even shunned her, since she had arrived. She knew they were talking about her. Gossip seemed to be a favorite pastime among the women of the harem. __Why won't they talk to me? I'm no different from them! I have no more choice about my life than they do! She thought angrily._**

**          "Hello!" a friendly voice called. Taita looked up and saw a lovely young woman with dark hair and even darker eyes. The woman carried a tiny infant in one arm and held the hand of a little girl of about three years. She was followed by another little girl who looked to be around five years of age.**

**          "You're the new girl, Taita, aren't you?" the young woman asked. When Taita nodded, she continued. "I had heard about you. The rumors of your beauty were not an exaggeration, I see. May I join you?"**

**          "Yes, of course," Taita said quickly. The woman and the little girls sat on the grass in front of her. The baby slept in the woman's arms.**

**          "I am Khali, princess of the planet Vegeta," the young woman said. "I was given as a wife to King Vegeta by my father as part of a peace treaty when I was no older than you are now. Believe me, I know what you are going through. I was a scared young girl in a foreign place once, so I feel for you."**

**          Taita blinked back tears. "Thank you. You are the only person in this place who has shown me kindness, besides a slave girl my first day here. I am grateful. But tell me, if you are married to the king, why are you not a queen?"**

**          "The king agreed to marry me, but he told my father I would be a princess and nothing more. He had a queen once, years ago, but she died of the sickness that spread through this city. That was before I came here. The queen was pregnant when she died, and the royal doctors said the child was a boy. My husband the king was heartbroken. He had truly loved his queen, and he wanted a son so much. To lose both at the same time…" Princess Khali hesitated. "I know he is a hard man to live with, but I also know him better than most. I know, though he has never told me, that he made a vow to himself never to love again. He has great affection for me, but…he doesn't love me the way he loved her."**

**          "How can you live your life knowing your husband doesn't love you?" Taita asked. "Doesn't it tear you up inside?"**

**          "No. I am content," said the princess. "And he has given me the three most precious gifts in the world—my daughters."**

**          Taita looked at the two little girls who were now making necklaces out of flowers, and at the sleeping infant in Khali's arms. "They _are beautiful. What are their names?"_**

**          "The oldest is Romaina, the younger one there is Carri, and the baby is Selrie. She is almost two weeks old. Carri just turned three and Romaina is five."**

**          "You must have been very young when you had her," Taita said.**

**          "I was sixteen when she was born, older than you," Khali replied. "But anyway, tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What was your home like?"**

**          Taita began to tell the princess about her home village, and found herself warming up to the kind young woman. She told Khali about her family, though it was difficult, and in return the princess told Taita about her family and childhood. They talked for a long time, while Khali's daughters ran around the gardens and picked flowers for their mother. When little Carri presented Taita with a messy bouquet of yellow and blue flowers, the young slave girl nearly cried from the emotions springing up inside her lonely heart. She thanked the tiny princess, thinking, _I may be a slave to a cruel king who will never love me, but I finally have a real friend here! Princess Khali is a wonderful woman, and her daughters are so cute and sweet! If I have to live here, I'm glad, at least, to have a friend._  **


	7. Bardock

**            First things first: to my readers, I am very, _very_ sorry it's taken me so long to update this fanfic. I've had a severe case of writer's block, and every time I tried to write more, it felt very forced and was terrible. I'm having a lot of trouble with the middle part of this story. I already have the end worked out, but getting there is the problem! This newest chapter is not up to standard in my opinion, but it seems to be the best my brain will come up with right now. I apologize in advance. I promise it will get better later.**

**            Secondly, in response to a question from Albinofrog88, I put the genre as romance because it _will_ be romance…eventually. Sorry if I confused anyone.**

**            As always, please review, and if you tell me of any problems or have any suggestions of how to make this story better, I'll take them into consideration as I continue to write this. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I only wish I did.**

**Chapter Seven – Bardock**

**            About a month after Taita had arrived at the palace, King Vegeta summoned her in the middle of the day. She found herself wondering why he wanted to see her right then while her maids dressed her and applied her makeup. Finally presentable, she rushed to the king's chambers.**

**            "You summoned me, my lord?" Taita said breathlessly, falling to her knees and bowing low.**

**            King Vegeta gestured for her to get up. "Ah, Taita, you grow more lovely every day. I'm not sure I'll be able to leave you."**

**            Taita frowned with confusion. "Leave me, sire?"**

**            "That is why I called you here. I must leave the city for a while. The soldiers are having more trouble with the rebels, and I'm needed to settle things." There was more than that, though, but he was not about to talk to her about battle or politics. She was just a concubine, and had no need for such knowledge, and besides, he would not want her or anyone else to know that he was actually worried.**

**            The reason for the king's concern was an alien seeking to conquer the galaxy, some upstart by the name of Frieza. He had already wreaked havoc on several planets, and although the Saiyans were very strong, King Vegeta's spies off-planet were bringing increasingly horrific tales of Frieza's slaughters and conquests of other powerful races. Vegeta had yet to see this creature who struck fear into all who met him, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he found himself face-to-face with the ruthless killer.**

**            Taita could tell something was really bothering Vegeta, but she knew that if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. "How long will you be away, my lord?" she asked instead.**

**            "That depends on how long it takes to put down the rebels. It could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. Will you miss me, Taita?" King Vegeta asked with a playful smile.**

**            She kept her eyes modestly lowered. "The days will pass like years, Your Majesty." It was not a lie; every day in the palace harem was interminably long. She still longed to escape and return to her village. Even though she had no family left, that little village was her home, and she'd rather live as a free peasant than as a wealthy slave.**

**            "Ah, but Taita, you haven't actually answered my question," Vegeta said. "Will you miss me?"**

**            "I will miss you very much, my lord," Taita said softly. "Hurry back to me." A part of her felt bad for pretending to be in love with him, but the rest of her kept reminding her of all the horrible things he'd done to her and her family. True, he'd been kind to her lately, but she couldn't forget those first days, and even if she had been able to forget, she still wanted to be free.**

**            "So you won't think I'm completely neglecting you, I will have one of my men check up on you, and Princess Khali too, every day while I am away. If you need or want anything, feel free to ask him. He is a good soldier and also a talented inventor, and I trust him completely." King Vegeta smiled. "If I didn't trust him, I wouldn't let him anywhere near you." Then he seemed serious again. "His name is Bardock. I have already sent for him so that you can meet him. He should be here any moment."**

**            Sure enough, within a minute or two there was a knock at the door. The king opened it, smiling. "Right on time, as usual, Bardock! If only you could get some of the other soldiers to be as punctual as you are!"**

**            Bardock bowed deeply. When he stood up straight again, he was grinning. "Well, my own team, at least, is always on time. They know if they're not, they'll have to face my wrath! So, Your Majesty, I take it this lovely young lady is the precious treasure I'm to guard, am I right?"**

**            "You are right, but don't go getting any ideas in that head of yours. Taita is _my_ treasure, understand?" King Vegeta said mock-sternly. Taita realized he was joking with Bardock. He obviously knew his soldier wouldn't even think of touching her, or the princess for that matter.**

**            Bardock picked up the joke. "I understand, sire. I'll somehow manage to restrain myself. There are plenty of women around that I _won't_ get killed for touching. I think I'll entertain myself with some of them."**

**            "You _do_ get around, don't you? While we're on that subject, how's that son of yours?" Vegeta asked.**

**            "He's really growing. I saw him yesterday. He's walking now," Bardock said.**

**            "I'll bet that long hair of his gets in his way a lot." The king laughed. Then he realized Taita didn't know what they were talking about. "Taita, Bardock here has a fine, strong boy about a year old. He's going to be a good soldier like his father, isn't he, Bardock?"**

**            "Oh, yes. I'll make sure he is."**

**            "I know you will. Anyway, Taita, the child's name is Raditz. You really must see him sometime."**

**            "I'd like to," Taita said, smiling. "So, are you married, sir?"**

**            "Oh, thank the gods, no!" Bardock cried. "And I intend to stay a bachelor for the rest of my life! The last thing I need is a ball and chain weighing me down. No offense to you, of course, my lovely young charge, but I find that it's nicer to enjoy many women rather than just one. And I'm sure our king would agree, do you not, sire?"**

**            King Vegeta chuckled. "My harem would attest to that, I think. But enough of this small talk. I must finish preparing to go. You are dismissed for now, Bardock, but just remember that Taita and Khali are my most precious treasures. I expect them to be kept safe and happy. Show me I made the right choice in entrusting them to you."**

**            "I will not fail you, sire." Bardock bowed again. "I will guard them with my life, I promise. I'll be seeing you again, my lady," he added, nodding to Taita. "I wish you success in defeating our enemies, as always, Your Majesty," he said to Vegeta, and then he was gone.**

**            "So, Taita, how did you like Bardock?" King Vegeta asked her once they were alone.**

**            "He seems like a hardworking, loyal soldier, my lord," she answered diplomatically. In truth, she found him quite interesting, although it bothered her that he seemed to share his king's views on women, that they were essentially good for one thing. Taita still hated being thought of as nothing more than some sort of beautiful trinket.**

**            _At least the king is treating me better now,_ she thought, _but I still want to get away from here. Maybe I have family in a different village or city. I would miss Princess Khali, but I feel sure that if I can't be free I'll die in this place sooner or later. I just _have_ to escape! But…how?_**

**            Taita suddenly realized that Vegeta was speaking to her. "I am sorry, my lord, what were you saying?" she asked, embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention.**

**            "I was saying that I know you will be safe now that Bardock is on the job. And you will be waiting for me, counting the days until I finally return to you, won't you, my little one?" Vegeta asked tenderly, holding her small hands in his large, strong ones.**

**            Taita looked down, unable to find her voice for several seconds. "Yes," she finally whispered. "I will miss you. Be safe, my lord, and I will be waiting for you when you return." But even as she said the words, Taita knew what she was going to do. She would escape from the palace while the king was away. And the person she would get to help her would be none other than the king's trusted servant, Bardock.   **


End file.
